narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Katashi Terumī
Katashi Terumī (てるみカタシ, Terumii Katashi) was a Kirigakure shinobi ranked jōnin and the sixth head of the Terumī clan. He lead the clan during the Second Shinobi World War and died short after the Third Shinobi World War began. Background Having received the clan in better conditions than his predecessor, Katashi devoted all his time to training and educating his eldest son for the task he would inherit. Katashi was a big fan of the clan rules so he was not very happy when his first son married someone outside the clan. He did not hesitated when the time to name a successor came and, even when Mitsuo was unprepared, he chose him over Toshiro. Personality Katashi was very rigorous and frightening, he tended to grunt when agitated. Most of the time he was stubborn but change to a kind and calm temper when talking to Yūna, his wife. He was a man of firm convictions and would have done anything to protect them. Katashi was a perfectionist who believed that everything can be improved with a little bit of ingenuity. Without hating her, he had a troubled relationship with Nekobaa, the mother-in-law of his son. When ever they were in the same place they used to argue fiercely about unimportant matters. Nekobaa used to tell him that stubborn people like him do not live long, she could never knew how right she was. Appearance Katashi was a fair skin man of wide back. His red spiky hair that was always neatly combed backwards. Katashi had dark green eyes which seemed angry all the time, he had thick eyebrows. He walked in a very arrogant way and people tended to step way when they were seeing him coming. He gave the impression of always being angry although that was not the case Abilities As most people in his family he possed the Lava Release which allowed him to manage a solid state of lava. He was calm, thoughtful and very smart. He leaded his clan with the intelligence of a strategist. First Shinobi World War Although he was only a child when the war came to his home, the need took him to the battlefield and turned him into an adult. Having done any sort of things from minor tasks to protect the village during the First Shinobi World War, Katashi was well aware of the horrors of war and knew that following the code of honor during the confrontations could cost him his life. Second Shinobi World War With the previous experience of the war on him, Katashi managed to reduce casualties among his comrades and family members by reusing and reinventing tactics he had seen. This earned him the gratitude and recognition of the Third Mizukage as war hero. Trivia *Katashi (確志) can be translated as "firm will". *Katashi was annoyed by people prone to stuttering. *He often tries to figure out how things could be run more effectively. *Katashi was the youngest leader that the Terumī clan ever had. Reference All rights reserved to Misffits. Category:Original Character Category:Kirigakure Category:DRAFT